


A Terrible Goose

by MrKsan



Series: 2020 007 Fest Creations [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Fear of Flying, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25407187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrKsan/pseuds/MrKsan
Summary: James provides a welcome distraction to an anxious Q.Written for 007 fest's fluff prompt table - goose and flare.
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Series: 2020 007 Fest Creations [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827316
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	A Terrible Goose

**Author's Note:**

> Based on my 00Q fanart found [here](https://starrboned-art.tumblr.com/post/624185342120099840/instagram-portofolio-commissions-for-007)

"Would you like anything to drink, sir?" the stewardess asked, stopping her cart beside Q and James' seats.

James smiled at her, asking for a glass of whiskey. He turned to Q to see if he wanted anything, but the boffin was staring out of the window. The flare of the sun made his face look paler, illuminating the tense line of his shoulders.

"Q?" James asked gently, placing a hand on his shoulder to catch his attention.

Q flinched, whipping his face towards James. He blinked at him.

"What?"

"Do you want a drink?" James asked again.

Q shook his head, turning back toward the window.

Thanking the stewardess, James raised his glass but didn't take a sip yet. He glanced at Q.

This flight to Cyprus wasn't planned - R was supposed to come with him. A sudden change in the mission's parameters saw Q rushing to pack for the unexpected flight.

Which meant that Q didn't have time to get his usual meds from medical and had to resort to his emergency stash. 

(Q had an emergency stash, of course, he did).

Q did warn him that he would be prickly until the meds kicked in; James just didn't expect the quiet, tense man that sat beside him, barely able to speak.

James took a sip from his whiskey, eyes skipping through the words of his book. While le Carré was his favorite author, Q was a very distracting presence.

"Q." He raised his book a bit, feigning nonchalance. "Did I ever tell you about the goose that stole my holster?"

Q turned to him, brows knitted. "What are you talking about?"

"Remember that mission in Munich?"

Q blinked. "The one where you went radio silent for three days and only to return with a water-logged Walther?"

James smirked at him, taking another sip.

"Are you saying," Q started slowly, leaning toward James. "That a goose stole your Walter, ran away with it, and dropped it into the river?"

"Are you suggesting that I'm lying, Quartermaster?" James smiled, leaning back until his shoulder bumped Q's.

The boffin smiled, a crooked thing that was a far cry from his usual smiles.

James still took it as a win.

An hour later, James asked the stewardess for a blanket. Q was leaning on his shoulder, sleeping peacefully.

After a few anecdotes from James, Q grew silent again. Glancing at the boffin, James worried that Q got stuck in his head again... 

He huffed a quiet laugh. Q's eyes were closed, head tilting to the side until it hit James' shoulder.

James stopped breathing for a moment, afraid to wake the boffin. But Q continued to sleep, the meds finally doing their job.

He covered Q with the blanket as carefully as possible. 

His hair tickled James as he moved, the soft locks of hair a bigger mess than usual. Probably from the number of times Q ran his hands through it, nervously waiting for their flight.

James returned to his book, making it his unofficial mission to stay still the entire flight. Q needed all the sleep he could get, and James would not be the one to disturb him.


End file.
